


Prom Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [6]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Prom Night

When Tony was told that you had a date- a senior- to prom, he’d shot you a look. You hadn’t mentioned it to him, even in passing. That led you to that moment. Not being surrounded by your normal family. No, you were surrounded by the damn Avengers. They were all in their uniforms, costumes, whatever you wanted to call them. When they’d walked out to where you were sitting in the living room, you’d groaned and put your face in your hands.

Tony smirked. “What? You wanted us to meet your date.” He teased.

You looked up at him. “Yeah, my dad! And my aunt and uncles. Not the _Avengers_!” You were almost whining at this point.

“Well, you are related to the Avengers.” He pointed out, earning a glare. “So, when’s Tim getting here?” Tony asked.

“ _Tyson_. His name is Tyson.” You sighed. “And any time now. I hope you know, when you’re old, and need your diapers changed, you can make a damn robot for that.” You gave him a mock glare.

He had to chuckle at that. “Old? I’ll never get old.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Fine. You’ll rust.”

JARVIS’s voice broke up your banter. “ _Sir, there is a Mr Tyson here for Miss Stark._ ” He informed everyone. “ _Shall I send him in?_ ”

Tony was grinning at you. “Of course.” You let out a small groan, wanting to hide.

No one said anything before the elevator dinged and out stepped your date. Nat had moved to sit by you and nudged you with her shoulder. “ _Seriously_?” She gave you an amused look. “You couldn’t have one of his less attractive friends play him? Your father is going to scare the piss out of that poor boy.” She teased you.

“Save me.” You stuck out your bottom lip, making her laugh.

Tyson looked around, swallowing. Getting up, you moved to his side and took his hand. “So. I’m meeting the Avengers?” He looked at you nervously.

“Sorry.” You told him.

Tony moved forward, making Tyson’s eyes shift to him. “So, you’re the punk taking my daughter to prom.” He said seriously.  

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” He answered.

Thor moved to stand near Tony, and he was much more intimidating than your father when it came to sheer size. “You will treat her with respect, correct?” Though it sounded like a question, you knew it wasn’t. Just by the tone he used.

“Uncle Thor, please. Be nice.” Your eyes were pleading with him.

“He’s a teenage boy. Of course we have to go through this.” Clint shrugged, at least looking a bit more laid back about this as he ate an apple.

“You’re going to be at the damn prom! Why do this?” You paled. “Oh, God. You’re not wearing that, are you?” You asked quietly. All you got back in return was a chuckle and a grin. “Great.” You sighed. “Can we go now?”

“Pictures!” Tony reminded everyone. While you’d convinced him no professionals, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make this hell. It was his duty as a father, as he had told you. 

* * *

Holding your cup, you were standing with a group of your friends and their dates. Tyson had his arm around your waist, and yours was around his. Nat was moving around, her eyes wandering, but she’d only you spotted you on the dance floor. Thor was towards the refreshments, surrounded by a few female teachers, and even a couple males. Clint was up above, giving him the chance to see a lot more than the others.

Tony had tried to get the school to allow him to chaperone, but apparently, the principle laughed so hard that she cried. When she explained that because of his reputation, that she felt it was best he sit this out. That some parents might be concerned, as they only knew what they saw on tv. That, he understood, and backed off.

That didn’t mean he didn’t know what was going on. He was more worried about your safety as opposed to Tyson, but he didn’t want to make you afraid to live your life. Clint’s eyes followed you as Tyson led you away from your friends, each of you putting down your cups on a table in passing. For a moment it looked like you were just about to start dancing again, but you made your way out of the large room. “Bruce, our girl’s in the halls.” Clint let his teammate know.

* * *

You were walking slowly, just talking when you heard a commotion behind you- from the hotel ballroom that you’d just come from. There was screaming, and some yelling. “It’ll be fine. The guys are with them.” You breathed, more trying to convince yourself.

When the doors burst open, you turned and started to run, which wasn’t easy in heels. You were cut off by another man in a mask, his arms wrapping around you, holding you tight. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you tried to look to Tyson, just to see him knocked out on the floor.

Looking to the man slowly approaching, your eyes watered, squirming despite the fact that you knew it was pointless. “So, you’re Stark’s bastard child?” He sounded amused. “I’ll tell him goodnight for you.” You could almost hear the smirk in his voice before you felt a cloth on your face. The last thing you remembered was him laughing.


End file.
